Chemical Explosion
Chemical Explosion '''''is the second case in Diamond river ''' Previously on Criminal case,after solving the murder of Darren McChris,Lucy and the player decided to go to the playground.After arrived at the playground,Lucy and the player played some arenas and eaten.When they were on the top of the Windmill (The arena name for Ferris wheel),an explosion goes on of the southern side of the playground.After that,Lucy and the player see an exploded laboratory.They as fast as they could sealed the area and searched the area.After searching for hours,they found a dead body too.Later known that the body was a certain Naylie Arnold. Upon autopsy,Rani tell the player that Naylie was contaminated with a heavy dose of poisonous chemical. Turned up the killer was a scientist named Jacob Wrangler.Jacob killed Naylie because of his jealously to Naylie.Naylie was a good scientist according to their boss.So,Jacob mixed few chemicals and he gave Naylie a serious dose of sleeping pills.Then,when Naylie's sleeping,Jacob forced her to drink the chemical that he made.Then,He exploded the laboratory with lots of dynamites and fireworks. Judge Holloway sentenced Jacob life imprisonment with parole for the murder of Naylie. At the additional investigation,Lucy is curious about the serial killer in Diamond River.So they decided to interogate some suspect about the serial killer.Later,it was known that the serial killer nickname was ''Black Moonlight. Victim Naylie Arnold (Found in an exploded laboratory,poisoned) Murder Weapon Chemicals Killer Jacob Wrangler Suspects Collins Hammerfall (Employee) Height:5'6" Age:25 Weight:200 lbs Eye:Green Blood:B+ Winston Sparrow (Engineer) Height:6'8" Age:35 Weight:146 lbs Eye:Brown Blood:A+ Jacob Wrangler (Scientist) Height:5'8" Age:28 Weight:211 lbs Eye:Blue Blood:B- Albert Trevor (Lab owner) Height:6'7" Age:46 Weight:178 lbs Eye:Green Blood:O Taylor Arnold (Victim Sister) Height:5'4" Age:34 Weight:204 lbs Eye:Brown Blood:AB - Killer Profile * The Killer drink wine * The Killer eat Mozarella cheese * The Killer knows chemistry * The Killer is employed at the lab * The Killer is wears a lab coat Crime Scenes Ruined Laboratory I Ruined Equipment I Ruined Equipment bonus I Victim's House I Bedroom I Bedroom bonus I Owner's Office I Table I Table bonus I Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ruined Laboratory (Clues:Victim's body,Faded Image) * Autopsy the victim body (08:00:00) * Examine Faded Image (Result:Image) * Examine Image (New Suspect:Taylor Arnold) * Tell Taylor that her sister was dead * Investigate Victim's House (Clue:Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary (Result:Diary) * Analyze Diary (08:00:00) (Killer Profile:wears a lab coat) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Talk to Albert why he rushed into the police station * Investigate Owner's office (Clues:Safe,Handkerchief) * Examine Safe (Result:Opened Safe) * Examine Opened Safe (Result:Chemicals) (Murder weapon found:Chemicals) * Analyze Chemicals (Killer Profile:The killer knows chemistry) * Examine Handkerchief (Result:Strange substance) * Analyze strange substance (Killer Profile:The killer eat Mozarella Cheese) * Investigate Ruined Equipment (Clues:Nametag,faded photo) * Examine Nametag (New Suspect:Jacob Wrangler) * Confess Jacob Wrangler why his nametag is at the crime scene. * Examine faded photo (Result:Photo) * Examine Photo (Result:Photo of Naylie and Collins) * Ask Collins why his nametag ended at the crime scene. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Table (Clue:Tissue) * Examine Tissue (Result:Purple substance) * Analyze Purple Substance (Killer Profile:The Killer drink wine) * Investigate Bedroom (Clues:Liontin,Lab Access Card) * Analyze Liontin (08:00:00) * Grill Collin why he didn't tell his affair with Naylie * Analyze Lab Access Card (Killer profile:The killer is employed at the lab) * Arrest Killer Additional Investigation * Ask Albert why he was so angry * Investigate Ruined Laboratory (Clues:Glasses) * Analyze Glasses (Result:Naylie's Glasses) * Give Naylie's Glasses back to Taylor (Reward:20.000 coins,Burgers) * Tell Albert that the Lab is safe (Reward:Lab coat) * Go to next case (1 star)